1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to an automobile that appears as a two door coupe, but has two rear doors that extend to the rear of the car, and gives the appearance of having continuous rear quarter panels with the distinct features and geometry of a two door coupe. The rear quarter panels have hidden external hinges, door handles, rear door edges, seams, or other external features that indicate a four door sedan. The rear doors either slide, or pivot to allow access to rear seating for passengers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of two rear doors that are used in conjunction with a vehicles front doors is known in the prior art. Their use has been limited to vans, or two seat sports cars, where the rear doors are used to access the engine compartment of a rear engine powered sports car, and not for rear seating of passengers. Some designs for contemporary Mini Vans currently use sliding rear doors for allowing rear entry/exiting for its passengers. However the use of rear doors, disguised as rear quarter panels, is lacking from prior designs. The closest existing product (vehicle) to the present invention is believed to be the recently introduced Saturn “3 Door Coupe”, manufactured and retailed by General Motors Corporation.